


Insatiable Hunger

by maydreamer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydreamer/pseuds/maydreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eat Mustang, his mind chants, and nothing would stop him as the metal cables break and contain him no longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Hunger

Gluttony pouts as he rolls around in tightly-bound steel wire. How did he end up like this again? His Lust—and Gluttony feels a flare of insatiable hunger at the memory of his dearest sister—had always chided him on his short attention spans, his mind always directed by the wide expanse contained within his stomach, but it had been alright because he’d always had his Lust to look after him.

He pauses in his efforts enough to catch the Prince guy that he’d been allowed to eat snap in retort to the man standing next to him, and his large and keen ears caught the one name that had been the root of all of his grief. The one name that he _loathed_ , even if the voracious never loathed anything they could eat, belonging to the one man he wanted to eat the most.

_Mustang._

Everything after that was beyond his control. His wandering mind had found a fixation, and now he was going to _eat_. _Eat Mustang_ , his mind chants, and nothing would stop him as the metal cables break and contain him no longer. He stands slowly, his child-like face consumed by the darkest expression any of the Homunculi could ever make, because it was in this moment that their hate for their Father’s enemies turned personal.

His Lust, his beautiful Lust; today, her Gluttony would avenge her.

The men who had been observing him are already backing away, but in the dark Gluttony can still easily sense his target’s location. The face that had watched impassively as Lust burned to dust, those fingers concealed by white gloves that snapped and snapped repeatedly to burn and burn, and the metallic smell on him that meant he had not escaped uninjured and Lust had made a mark on him, too; Gluttony takes in all of this with cold calculation as a sinister smile slowly stretches across his face.

He towers over them all as his stomach opens and eats everything in his path. He takes two clumsy steps and eats everything again, and again, but this hunger that starts from the very core of his being, at his Stone, will not be satisfied until Mustang is rotting inside his stomach. The hunger that causes his hands to shake and his stomach to scream at him to _eat, eat, eat_ demands only the one sacrifice.

“MUSTANG!”

His scream reverberates through the night.

 

C( .  .  )כ

 

Later, he’d see Lust in the moments before Pride ate him.

_I’m sorry, Lust, I didn’t eat him. D:_

_And Lust,_ his _Lust, gives him the smile reserved just for him, the fond smile that warms him from the inside of his stomach out, and everything is alright again._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gluttony's cuteness more than anything else XD  
> Idk, I've always found him adorable since the beginning and it was sad to see Pride eat him. Almost as sad as seeing Greed(ling)'s death. ):  
> ..Aaand this marks my first foray into writing FMA fanfiction. Hope it was okay x-x


End file.
